Don't Forget About Me
by JennyIsAUnicorn
Summary: It's senior year for the Clique. Claire is stuck between 3 gorgeous boys. Massie tries out a shocking new style. The rest of the PC is falling apart. Will they graduate as BFF's or as enemies? Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

I was friends with them for five years.  
We were like sisters. People called us The Pretty Committee, a silly  
name.

There were five of us, Massie Block, the prettiest girl I have  
ever met, my sister, my best friend; Alicia Rivera, we were never really  
that great of friends, she was too busy sucking up to Massie to notice  
my feeble attempts at a friendship; Kristen Gregory, the only one who  
attempted to be my friend when I first moved to Westchester; Dylan  
Marvil, the funny one, she was the only one who appreciated my silly  
humor; and finally, me. Claire Stacey Lyons. When I first moved here,  
into Massie's guesthouse, you could say I was a loner.  
The four of them hated me. I didn't like them either.

After a while, I met Layne Abeley. With her colorful wardrobe and her down-to-earth  
personality, we became friends instantly.  
The Pretty Committee later saw my true potential and we became friends,  
we started an unbreakable bond that lasted through everything and ended  
at the beginning of senior year. That was the beginning of a whole new  
era.


	2. Was it really only you?

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up, startled to hear my beeping alarm. Unplugging the headache-inducing object, I bounced out of bed and checked the date. September 2nd. The first day of my last year of Octavian Country High School.

It was 6:15, school started at 7:00. I ran in the shower and just as  
quickly ran out. I simultaneously brushed my bleached teeth and blow-dried my white blonde hair into something presentable. Once I got it where I wanted it, I got dressed, collected my things, and dashed out the door to a cheerful Massie standing out by her family's Range Rover, the car that drove us to school every year.

"Hey, Kuh-laire!" She yelled at me. "We're seniors now! Cheer up!" I attempted a weak smile.

"What's that thing we used to say?" I tried to remember the dorky greeting we used back in mid school. "Cheers, big ears!"

"Same goes, big nose!" We burst into hysterics, and kept laughing until Isaac, the Block family driver, honked his horn, telling us it was time to pick up the other girls. We jumped into the car and began chatting.

"Kuh-laire, your hair looks cute today," Massie smoothed her own hair and looked at her outfit, obviously new. "By the way, what do you think of my new outfit? I just got it yesterday." Knew it. She was wearing dark-rinse True Religion jeans and a plain dark green pocket tee. On her feet were ordinary black flats.

"It's...different," I tried to find the right word. "The accessories, the flashy colors, the, well, everything Massie-esque. It's..._gone._"

She blushed and looked out the window at Alicia's estate. We had arrived at our first passenger's home. "Derrick says I look better when I'm dressed normally. Not like I just walked off the runway."  
The door opened, and into the car came a Spanish beauty, clad in head-to-toe Ralph Lauren, just like always.  
We later picked up a tired-looking Kristen, dressed in black Juicy Couture velour sweatpants and a light blue Splendid tee-shirt. Dylan was overly excited, wearing a denim skirt and a long sleeved black scoop neck.

We came to school at 6:54, with just enough time to mingle with the girls and guys we've known for years, and to get to know the newbies. I immediately searched the school campus for my boyfriend, Josh Hotz. In reality, he was my boyfriend of 3 years, and I loved him. In my mind, my heart belonged to Cam Fisher, the long-term boyfriend of Olivia Ryans, my arch-nemesis. In a polite manner, I was nice to her, but if she got hit by a speeding bus, I wouldn't mind.

Olivia (hilariously named Faux-livia for her habit of buying fake designer clothing, or Duh-livia for her being annoyingly stupid) ran up to me and the PC.

"Hey guys!" Her frustratingly sweet personality and cherub-like face made me hate her even more. "_Ohmigosh_, Claire your hair looks so pretty! Everyone just looks great! Can you believe we'll be graduating together? I'm so excited." She also had a habit of rambling on. "Oh and Claire, Cam told me to tell you to expect a text from him today! He said it was important." Finally the ditzy girl said something right. My heartbeat sped to an alarming rate. Olivia smiled and waved to us. "Well I have to go and talk to other people. See you!"  
I felt sorry for her, how she didn't realize how much fury I felt for her. Pity. She was PC material.  
"Gawd, she is so ah-_nnoying_," Alicia gave a powerful hair flip that practically brought the freshmen to their knees. "I can _nawt_ believe I was friends with her." Alicia was the only one that stuck to our old way of talking. I guess she missed the time when she was the beta to Massie's alpha. We all did.

I walked into my first period class, Honors AP English. I had gotten most of my credits in the last three years, so English was my only regular class this year.

I sat down just as the bell ring, next to a kid blasting You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring on his blue iPod nano.

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit 'em __right between the eyes__, hit 'em __right between the eyes__._

"See the lightning in your eyes," he turned to me and grinned. I smirked and turned my attention to the teacher, Mrs. Startingale.

"Okay, class," she spoke in a shaky voice, obviously nervous to be teaching this class. Her black tights were bunched at the knees, and I could see lipstick smeared on her teeth. "We will begin class by filling out these surveys; they are just about you and your interests. Feel free to chat with your neighbors, we will be doing a lot of group work in this class, and I would love to have everyone get to know each other." Unfortunately, none of the Pretty Committee shared this class with me, so it was up to me to find someone to talk to.

"So, Miss Lyons," the guy next to me read the name I wrote on my survey. "Claire Lyons. I'm Daniel. Daniel Johnson." I blushed as I finally got a good look at him. His jet black hair fell to his eyes, which were a color that I couldn't find a name for. He was definitely cute, but by the look of his Panic at the Disco shirt and gray skinny jeans, I couldn't say Massie would approve. But then again, she was changing lately.

"Why, hello, Daniel." I smiled the cutest smile I could pull off. "I see your hobbies are music and photography." I could practically feel myself being a lame-ass.

"Hell yeah, art is pretty much my passion," he grinned again, showing off straight, white teeth. I even thought his teeth were attractive. My palms were sweating. "So, Miss Lyons, do you have a boyfriend?"

Boyfriend. Do I have a boyfriend? My conscience shrieked "Yes! Kuh-laire, you _stupid_ girl, you are madly in love with _Josh_!"

My heart was yelling "Cam! You love _Cam_!"

But my brain said "Cam and Josh? Who are _they_?"  
I decided to listen to my brain.

"No, I'm single." I winked at him, hoping he didn't think I had an eye twitch.

"I'm surprised," he winked back, and turned to finish his survey. I felt my face getting red, and did the same. My face grew even redder (was that even possible?) as I read the next question.

_Do you have a significant other?_

I paled. Other? Yes. Significant? Not so much. Why was this survey so evil? Why must everybody ask me that question, when I don't even know the answer? Once again I followed my brain and scribbled "no". I prayed to Gawd that neither Josh nor Cam ever got their hands on this paper.  
After a moment of thought, I erased the "no" and put a more intelligent answer:

_I choose to believe the term 'significant other' is a horrible faux-pas. Some people may have 'others', but they lack the significance. I am one of those people._

I heard Daniel snicker, and turned to him with an angry glare. "That, possibly, is the greatest thing I have ever seen anyone write." My grimace turned to a shy smile.

"I agree." I peeked at his paper and saw what he had written.

_I have met someone other, but am still pondering their significance.  
_

I had a feeling he was talking about me, and the look he gave me after he saw that I read it confirmed that thought.

It was time to reconsider my relationship with Josh.


	3. But melt your headaches, call it home

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had made it through my first day of school. To my surprise, most of my classes were with the Pretty Committee. I had a feeling Massie had something to do with it. I also had a bunch of classes with Daniel, another unexpected, but great, surprise.

After school, we walked to the Range Rover discussing our classes and the cute guys. When we got to the car and got inside, Massie wiped all emotion from her face and spoke quietly.

"I think I'm gonna break up with Derrick." A quiet gasp erupted from the rest of the girls, including myself.

I was personally shocked. They were in love. "Why? I thought you, well, loved each other." I looked at her, trying to see what she was thinking, but the only thing she showed me was guilt.

"I met someone else. He's in a lot of my classes. He's cute, funny, single, and he's just, charismatic." She blushed, something she only did when talking about Derrick. Guess things are changing.

I was still in shock, but Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan seemed to think it was a great idea.

"Who?!" Alicia seemed overly excited.

"His name is Daniel." I paled for the second time that day. There was more than one Daniel at our school. There had to be. "His name is Daniel Johnson. He has black hair and amazing eyes." She blushed again. "He calls me Miss Block."

The girls rang out in a collective "_Awwwwe_," while I sat in silence, thinking about what just happened.

Massie likes Daniel, who likes me. I think. I like him too. She has a boyfriend. I do too. He probably likes her too. Why is this happening?

Is this karma for being semi-unfaithful to Josh? Is this karma for hating Olivia because Cam loves her? Is this karma because whenever I see a spider, I kill it? Why?

"Claire. I said, what do you think?" Massie glared at me.

"Daniel Johnson, he's in my first period. I think he's a great guy. But do you really think you should break up with Derrick, your boyfriend of 4 years for a guy you just met?"

The guilty look on her face returned. "I guess you're right. I do love Derrick. I just want a change." A look of sadness overcame the guilt.

But all's fair in love and war.


	4. You stutter something profound

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I came up to Josh. His eyes filled up with tears as I said, "I _loved_ you, Josh, but not anymore." He burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, Josh! But I never loved you anyway. I loved _Cam_. And since _he_ didn't love _me_, I had to choose Daniel."

"How _could_ you?!" Josh yelled at me. Daniel walked up calmly and we kissed passionately, while tears were streaming down Josh's face.

"I hope you rot in fucking _hell_," Josh said as he pulled out a gun and shot Daniel in the chest.

Daniel opened his mouth to say his last words to me before he passed, opened his mouth to breathe his very last breath, opened his mouth and said…

"Hey there, Westchester!"

"_It's Robin Oaks on 185.4, alternative station! Here today with some exciting stuff going on from the Westchester Mall…_"

I knocked my alarm-radio off my nightstand, wincing at the sound of a crack as it hit my hardwood floor.

It was just a dream. Josh and I were still dating, Daniel was still alive, and I was safe.  
Safe, but not happy.  
I started my daily routine of getting ready, but decided to curl my hair for a change.

After it looked presentable, I went to pick out an outfit. "What would Daniel like?" I wondered out loud as I stared at the neatly ironed clothes hanging in my closet.

I took out a plain white shirt and some jeans and my navy blue Converse low-tops, and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror. The contrast between my grungy outfit and graceful blonde hair made me smile. "Perfect," I said, and headed out the door.

In the Range Rover, I noticed something different. I couldn't see it, I couldn't smell, hear, or taste it, but it was there. I took a good look at Massie.

"Oh, my god!" I couldn't believe my eyes.

Massie was wearing a House of  
Holland shirt saying "I'll show you who's boss Kate Moss".

**A/N Real shirt, real saying, look it up.**  
Massie was wearing pink skinny jeans.  
Massie's hair was hair sprayed and teased to scene perfection, dyed jet  
black with pink and black coon-tail extensions.

Massie was a scene kid.

"Massie, what the fuck?!" She looked up and removed her blue headphones. I could hear some screamo song playing at top volume.

"What did you say, Claire? Sorry, I was listening to my iPod," she said calmly.

"I said, Massie. What. The. Fuck?!" I pointed at her hair, her clothes, and her annoyingly loud iPod. She blushed.

"I met up with Daniel last night and we went to a concert. He said I would look totally hawt if I dressed like this." She grinned as if it was the best idea since the cell phone. "What do you think?"

In pure Massie fashion, she looked gorgeous. As if someone had made a line of couture clothes for Hot Topic and she was the model. In reality, it made me think "what the hell was she thinking?!"

"You look… awesome. Just… it's… _different_. What will Derrick say?"

"I broke up with him yesterday." She looked legitimately sad. "He cried. I cried too." She became happy again. "But now I'm with Daniel. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah... it's... It's great, Mass."

If only she could hear my thoughts.

When we picked up the other girls, their reactions were appalling.  
"You look ah-mazing, Massie!" Alicia screamed.  
"I so wish I could pull that off!" Dylan cried.  
Kristin's was the most normal. "You look awesome, but what the _hell_ did your mother say?!" Massie grinned and told them the full story.

When we finally got to school, I felt sick. The full car ride was filled with Massie telling the girls how this style was so "sex" and how they should do the same.

I felt sicker when Daniel saw Massie and they felt the need to make out, right there in front of everybody.

I felt the sickest when in first period, Daniel turned to me and said, "Doesn't Massie look so gorgeous today?"

I went to the nurse's office and went home sick that day.

Massie came home and immediately rang my doorbell. When no one answered, meaning I was too sick of her new "hawt" style to look at it one more time, she ran up to my open window and yelled, "Kuh-LAIRE! Why the hell did you go home? You missed so much." I sighed and went to open the door for her.

"Thank you," she grimaced. "Don't you know you're supposed to let guests in?" She dragged me to my room.

"But this is your guesthouse, so-" She interrupted me.

"Shut up," She sat down on my messy bed. "Anyways, Daniel and I are officially a couple. You should have seen Derrick's face! He was positively heartbroken. It was hilarious. I hope he's over me. He'll just waste all of senior year…" I stopped listening. Where was the Massie I knew? The one who spent hours making sure her outfit was runway-worthy. The one who loved to make fun of "LBR" people, the category that Daniel fell perfectly into. The one who loved sporty boys.

I guess she disappeared along with my sanity.

"Claire. Kuh-laire," Massie waved her hand in front of my face. "So, what do you think of Daniel? Don't he and I make a wonderful couple?"

"Massie, what is wrong with you?" I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

Her eyes widened. "What are you _talking_ about?"

I sighed violently. "You are head over heels for Derrick, your boyfriend since like for-_eh_-ver, and you meet some guy and suddenly you break up with Derrick, and you completely change the way you look. Don't get me wrong you look fine, but you seem like a total freak because you dyed your hair and are wearing tacky clothes, something you would have never done. What happened to you, Massie?"

She sat there in shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open.

After at least three century-long minutes, she regained her composure, closed her mouth, stood up, brushed off her pink jeans, and walked out.

I realized I had made a huge mistake.

Now _there's_ the understatement of the year.


	5. It's not like it hurts much anyway

I forgot to disclaim this

**I forgot to disclaim this. **

**I own nothing you recognize. It's disclaimed.**

I woke up the following day in a cold sweat.

You don't sleep much when you are slowly going crazy.

I checked my phone, a crappy old Nokia with a cracked screen.

I had 4 new messages.

One was from Alicia.

**ALICIA: Wtf C****, Mass is so upset y were u so rude?**

I sighed and read the next one.

**DYLAN: Ur lucky M didn't kick you out of TPC**

I was seriously getting pissed off.

I clicked on the next one.

**KRISTEN: Wow tht was bitchy Claire.**

I clicked on the last one.

**CAM: We need 2 talk. Im dspr8. Txt me back.**

I sent out a mass text to everyone in my phonebook.

**CLAIRE: Sick. Pls do not distrb. **

Falling back onto my bed, I grabbed my landline phone, dialed Massie's number.

"Hullo?" A bored voice came on the line.

"Hey, Mass, it's Claire." I twisted a strand of hair around my finger.

"And…?" I could hear someone talking in the background. Daniel?

"I wanted to apologize."

She yawned. "You bust out with a bunch of rude stuff about me and my boyfriend, and the next day you want to be forgiven? I don't think so, Kuh-laire." And then she hung up.

I sat holding the phone to my ear for several minutes, just listening to the dial tone.

Is my friendship with Massie really ruined because of a guy?

I decided that I needed some serious help. So I called Layne.

"Yeah?" Someone as bored as Massie answered the phone.

"Uh, may I speak to Layne Abeley?" I thought I had called her cell.

"This is she." I wondered what could be bothering her.

"Hey, Layne, I'm so glad to hear your voice," I immediately felt happy.

"Are you really, Kuh-laire?" She yawned.

Was I talking to Massie or something?

"Uh, yeah, Layne, you're one of my best friends, why wouldn't I be glad to talk to you?" I felt sick.

"Hmm, let's see. On the first day of school, you didn't talk to me. Massie changed her entire personality and her entire physical appearance and you didn't talk to me. And, let me guess, the reason you're calling is you messed up, with Massie, and need my help. Am I right?" She sighed, obviously angry with me.

"No, Layne, I'm calling because…I…Well…" I couldn't think of a better excuse.

"That's what I thought. Let me give you some advice, Claire, you want a friend, you be a friend. I'm tired of being your go-to when stuff with _Massie_ doesn't work out." She said "Massie" like she said "Bloomingdales", with disgust, and even some horror.

"But Layne," I tried saying, but she cut me off again.

"Goodbye, Claire."

And I was hung up on for the second time that day.

With nothing else to do, I fell onto my bed, and cried.

There was nothing else I _could_ do, really.

I could beg for Massie's forgiveness.

_But that would mean losing Layne._

Whose friendship do I value more?

Massie's?

_Piles of free designer clothes, makeovers, invitations to the best parties._

That's not why I became friends with her.

_Laughter, sleepovers, the endless inside jokes, the carpool every morning with the rest of the Pretty Committee._

Or I could beg for Layne's forgiveness.

_It would mean losing Massie, which would mean losing Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia._

Am I going to give that up?

I sat on my bed, thinking, listing the pros and cons, imagining life without each of the girls.

I couldn't come to a conclusion,

So I did the smartest thing possible.

I grabbed my cell and dialed a number that I used to know like the back of my hand, but now had to look up in my address book.

After about 4 rings, I heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cam, we need to talk."

**Sorry, it was short. And kinda lame.**

**Well if you liked it, review. **

**If you didn't like it, review.**

**I don't really care.**

**Constructive criticism is NEEDED.**


	6. Scarecrow, now it's time to hatch

"Hey, Cam. We need to talk."

"Claire!" I could hear the smile in his voice. "I was hoping you'd call me."

"Yeah." I was nervous. Extremely nervous. It's not as if I hadn't had conversations with Cam before, but this time was different.

"So I need to talk to you about something really important, Claire, and you're the only one that I can talk to..." he trailed off, sounding unsure of himself.

"I'm listening."

"Well...I don't know if you know this, but...How do I say this?" He sighed. "Claire, I like you. I like you a lot."

Can you say shocking?

"I...But...Olivia...and Josh...and...I...you..." I had temporarily lost my ability to put together sentences.

"Yeah...I know you pretty much hate me, so I'm just gonna go." He sounded quite sad. Did he really mean it?

"Wait!" I jumped to my feet, preparing to run to Cam's house the minute he hung up.

"Yeah?" He sounded rejected.

"My parents aren't home. Wanna come over?" I hoped he could sense the flirting in my voice.

"I'll be there in 10."

-x-

When I opened the door, seeing Cam's face filled me with a feeling I couldn't even name. It was like happiness, ecstacy, and joy. Lets make up a words. Hapstacoy.

After I looked into his mismatched eyes, I was aon physical autopilot.

I couldn't help it when I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist, and kissing him like I had never kissed anyone before.

I guess you could say I couldn't help it when we ran to my room, leaving a trail of clothes behind us.

A half hour and a broken condom later, I lay in bed thinking about what happened. I guess I just couldn't help it.

After watching him sleep for 5 minutes straight, it got through my head what had actually happened.

I had sex with Cam Fisher.

I lost my virginity...to Cam Fisher.

I have a boyfriend...And so does Cam Fisher. Except...he has a girlfriend. Same thing. Whatever.

What if Josh finds out?

What if I'm...pregnant?!

"You are not pregnant." I calmed myself down by saying this over and over, until I fell into a deep sleep.

-x-

A week passed by, a full week of nausea and dizziness. My mom said I had the flu. I knew what it was.

I ran out the door and into the nearest pharmacy.

-x-

+. That's all I saw. That menacing little plus sign was watching me, excpecting me to do something. Anything.

In my extreme Juno moment, I was standing in the drugstore bathroom, waving around the stupid pee stick as if it was a sparkler and I was celebrating the fourth of July.

This was just too similar to Juno. I had taken 4 pregnancy tests and they all proclaimed positive.

I had to tell Massie.

What will she say? Will she shun me? Hate me more then she already does?

I ran out of the store, crying.

Standing in the middle of the street, I did the only thing I could think of.

I stood in the middle of the street, lifted my face to the sky, and screamed out:

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

-x-

"So what you're telling me is...you cheated on Josh with Cam, and you're pregnant." His face showed no emotion. It scared me. "So...you can't even lie to Josh and say its his cause you haven't even done the deed with him." He paced around my room, probably wondering why he even came over when I called him.

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds horrible."

"It IS horrible, dude! Like, what the fuck, I thought you were the innocent one." He scratched his blonde hair in confusion.

"Shut up, Derrick. The only reason I came to you is cause I have no one else to talk to."

"We just need to think of something. Abortion? Adoption? Keeping it?"

"Abortion." The sureness in my voice surprised Derrick, and even myself. "Will you...This is such an awkward thing to ask..." I rubbed my temples. "Willyougototheclinicwithme?"

"Oh, hell no. You did not just ask what I think you asked." Derrick backed away from me as if I had an extremely contagious disease. "Have you not seen Juno? There's gonna be goth girls trying to make my junk smell like pie!"

I grabbed a pillow from my bed and threw it at his face. "That did not help your cause, Claire."

"Shut up and drive me to fucking Planned Parenthood."

-x-

Can she do it?

Will she do it?

Will she tell Massie?

Wait for the next chapter :)

And hey, home skillet biscuit(s), I'm running out of ideas here, please give me something to work with.

Do you want her to keep the baby? Do you want her to abort it?

(And I apologize for those of you who are pro-life and all that. But--and I'm not trying to be rude here--this is my story and I'll write whatever I want to.)


End file.
